Broken Shells
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: With Pitch defeated the Guardians return to the pole. With Tooth injured E. Aster Bunnymund is having issues, his feelings for tooth are clouding him. When Tooth admits love for another Bunnymund Fleas and it's Jack who's worried most about their companion.
1. The Rabbit's Run

Broken Shells

Chapter 1: The rabbit's run…

(This does not mean all the rabbits run away. A run in a warren is a tunnel. The title is the Rabbit's (possession) run. His tunnel, or in this case his tunnel vision. )

My first Guardians fic..please be kind.

* * *

Pitch had returned, and had been defeated. It should have been at time for great joy, but no one celebrated as they returned to the Pole. North held the door open for Bunnymund who tried not to hop in. In his arms Tooth lay barely conscious. "Easy Love I got ya." Bunny tried to keep a positive note to his voice.

From the hallway Jack protested with the Babyteeth that began to congregate around the doorway. "No please let them look her over."

Bunny turned slightly, still holding the weak fairy in his arms. "Let them in, she needs them now." Bunny said quietly as he moved forward to the window and laid her out on the little berth. His paw came up over her head, his ears lay flat on his head. "Awe Tooth."

She gave a weak smile and reached up and touched his face. "I'll be okay." She nodded and winced.

Bunny shook his head looking at North. "What do we do?"

North pulled a quit out of a drawer built into the berth. "For now; let her rest." He said and lowered the quilt over the fairy. "BabyTeeth need to keep working." He said. "Some may stay; others must collect teeth for Tooth."

Bunny nodded. "Hear that little sprites?" The babyteeth flew down into the blanket with their keeper and nestled quietly with her. Cooing and rubbing against her arms and neck. "Awe come now someone's got to go manage the teeth collection." He sighed softly. d

Jack entered behind the two older Guardians and sighed. "Is there anything I can do?"

Bunny's head turned a moment. "Yeah Mate, warm water and a wash cloth would be great now." He took Tooth's hand his full attention on her.

North nodded turning. "Come we will collect."

Jack gave a longing look back at Bunnymund. "Is He going to be okay?" He asked the Guardian of Wonder.

"He …pines for her." North said almost sadly.

Jack had a double take backward. "He's in love with her?"

"Da." North nodded. "Long time, she states she is far too busy." North shrugged. "It is between them."

Jack blinked. "And here I thought the Hare was a grouchy loner."

North laughed softly. "Much to learn you do." He nodded gently.

* * *

Bunny smiled as he held her tiny hand in his rather large paw. It was almost lost in the fur between the little pads on his fingers and plam. "Tooth I-" he couldn''t speak. "Just…don't make me leave." He asked.

"Look I know ya …don't need some Love crazed rabbit following ya …stalking ya." He rolled his eyes. "But please; don't make me go right now."

Tooth smiled as she pet his face softly. "You cannot stay forever." Her voice was low and soft.

"Easter is months off I have time." He said softly. "I um can go manage your Tooth collections." He offered and she shook her head and looked down at her baby teeth.

The baby teeth rose up out of the quilt and came to Tooth kissing her face before flittering off. "Tooth I-" Bunnymund was at a loss. "It's me isn't it?" he frowned.

Tooth shook her head. "No." She turned her head to the doorway. "It's him." She murmured.

Sanny nervously stood at the door. Bunnymund looked back and nodded and stood backing away. "All yours Mate." He said with no animosity at all. Sadly, Dejectedly; he moved into the hallway.

His chest felt tight and his paws balled into fists as he tapped the ground with his foot and vanished through the rabbit hole that appeared.

North and Jack came around the corner to see the hole close up in the floorboards and they looked at one another. "Sandy must be here." North said softly and turned into the room. "SANDY!"

Jack felt unease in his mind as he walked with North and looked at the floor just before passing into the room.

* * *

Bunnymund looked around the area and smiled. Some of his eggs appeared and rubbed at his long feet. "Hey little ones." He lifted them up in his paw. "I got ya." He said and moved to one of his stone guardians. "I'll be taking a bit of a nap my friends…keep watch." The stone guards complied by lining up and sinking into the earth.

Bunnymund turned to his main tunnel and bolted down the run into his den. The small warren of one was very sparse. He didn't have any possessions aside from the large wall of brushes.

He turned to the large dent in the earth and smiled. Sunlight streamed in through a hole in the top of his den onto the large green patch of grass. He leaned down lowering the eggs into the small bed and then crawled in over the top of them to lay against the wall in the sun.

He fought, and barely managed to keep his emotions in check. This was doing him no good, fighting a loosing battle. He didn't want to fight anymore and all he wished was that he could free himself of the pain.

His back legs splayed out behind him he rolled onto his side, little eggs rolling up close into his fur. "Aster you're killing yourself over this." He shook his head and sighed lowering his head down his ears coming down over his eyes to rest over his three eggs. "Rest little monsters or I won't be able to." The eggs stilled as the rabbit did the same.

* * *

Jack blinked as he shut the door to North's private workshop. "He just left."

"Has lot on his mind." North explained. "You cannot ask him to stay if he feels he cannot."

"Will you at least go talk to him or something?" Jack plead holding out his hand and staff. "You know him better than I do."

North's gaze turned on the boy but it wasn't unkind. "What would you have me say? It's fine Bunny, Everything Okay Bunny? He will not listen; this you know."

Jack sighed. "He's our friend."

North nodded. "Da, but so is Tooth, and her injuries far outweigh a broken heart." He said softly placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. "He will in time come to see that." Turning he looked around. "COOKIES!" he called and elves began to scamper about him.

Jack had to hand it to North, for diplomacy he was pretty good. That said, however; he didn't feel any better. "North?"

North turned to him. "Yes Jack?"

"Talk to him." It was a very quiet little plea. "If only for a moment just, Please…Talk to him."

North's round eyes softened and he nodded. "For you, I shall do this." He insisted. "But if he does not listen…"

Jack held up his hands. "Than we tried, and cannot say we didn't." He smirked. "Thanks North."

"You need not thank me." North said. "But you could help the Yetis with their tasks…"

"Sure." Jack smirked and turned to exit the room as North picked up the snow globe on his desk.

* * *

to be continued


	2. Easter Island

Broken shells

Chapter 2: Easter Island

implied shipping here Bunny likes tooth, tooth likes sandy, sandy likes tooth, north likes...well you'll see.

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund sat on a little green mound on top of the island his legs crossed as he sat paws in his lap in deep meditation. His nose ticked and so did his left ear. "North." He said softly and opened his eyes.

"I did not mean to disturb you Aster." He smiled. Something about North was slightly off, and his sent was muted by something else."

"You never do." Bunny pushed up on his knee and stood, crouched low looking up at North. "What do I owe the pleasure of your sudden return to my warren?" He had to make sure the Guardian near him knew he was not fond of the visit without being overly rude.

He smiled and set down a small wicker basket with a ribbon. "A carrot cake." North smiled as Bunny's ears both pitched forward. Before the rabbit could speak the guardian of wonder spoke as he looked off at some undefined point in the sky. "Jack worries for you." North said crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Worry?"

"He has right to worry. You ran off so fast." North nodded. "We all worry over you."

Bunny kicked a small rock and made his way down to one of the streams. "Yeah well it's none of his business mate." He murmured. "None at all."

"And mine?" North asked turning his head locking his gaze on the rabbit's eyes. "We have been friends a long time."

"Well …" He didn't finish he merely knelt and dipped his paw into the stream of dark flowing chocolate. "I appreciate the concern."

"Will you be alright?" North asked waiting; he didn't dare move closer. Aster was already so volatile.

"Always… I'm just going to put all my time into my work, and into my craft." He rubbed a paw over the boomerang at his hip. "And all of it here. I've got plans for Strawberry eggs this year…and a few more sundries that will keep the little ones coming back for more."

"You will not be returning to the pole?" North's hands fell.

"Unless you need me to save the earth? No." it was dry. "You're welcome here anytime North, Frostbite too." He shrugged. "I guess she was right we are polar opposites. She takes care of the teeth, and I just give em sweets to destroy them." He sighed deeply. "I'm sorry I caused a fuss over all this." He shrugged.

North nodded. "You needn't apologize. Come, enjoy your cake."

"You're always welcome here North you know that." He murmured and turned to another stream of deep color.

Bunnymund ignored North's departure and continued his rounds; his body slow and languid as he moved from spot to spot. His usual speediness hindered by his strong emotional state. He had thought meditation would have helped, Kung Fu practice with his egg guards, tea, but nothing made the Easter Lord feel better.

Hours later when the man in the moon shown down over him he returned to the head of his run holding the little basket in his hands. Turning he looked up. "I don't always ask you for much." He sighed. "But …could you keep me company tonight?" he murmured. It somehow, due to his connection to the man in the moon, didn't feel weak.

The moon brightened and dimmed and the Rabbit Lord smiled. "Thank you." He bolted down his run to the dark den. He sat the little cake and basket on the small shelf in the hollow of the den. He saw in the corner of the room, next to his wall of brushes his staff. "I could go back."

The light over the staff dimmed. "But it wouldn't help." He sighed and took his place in his bed. "I can't change the past…" he murmured. "And seeing my own future would worse effect me." He sighed. He'd vowed long ago not to toy with time. That's why when they were called to defeat pitch he'd left his guardian staff at home. "I don't know why you gave me the ability to time travel MiM. I'll always be far to afraid to use it."

The little grass-covered dent in the ground was illuminated by moonlight; Bunnymund could see the little particles falling though the light like snow upon the earth.

A scurrying sound came to his long ears and he yawned lying down. "Hurry little ones." He muttered a paw rolling over his head folding his ears back. The mix of eggs and chicks came to him and lay along his left side. He curled around them and tried to rest, with the man in the moon watching over.

* * *

Sandy sat a lonely vigil over Tooth for so long, and then had to excuse himself. He had work to do.; many sleeping children who needed pleasant dreams anticipated the smallest sprite's arrival.

Leaving her in the care of the yeti he instructed the baby teeth to continue their collections, assuring he would check in with them on their progress; as well as in form them of how Tooth herself was doing.

North entered the room and leaned against the doorway. "Go I will keep Tooth safe." He smiled.

Sandy gave him thumbs up and then floated out on a little cloud made of sand.

North entered the room with a chipper smile. "And how is favorite Tooth collector today!?"

She smiled softly rolling her head to face him. "How is he?"

North's face fell and he pulled up a chair. "Pushing it all inside as always. Immersing himself in his work as he does." He nodded. "Strawberry Chocolate eggs." He nodded.

Tooth smiled fondly. "He was always the most cleaver."

"What I am? Chopped liver?" North laughed.

"When it comes to food." She smirked and reached out taking North's hand. "Did he say anything to you?"

North smiled down at her small hand in his massive palm. "No, though I send the best person to speak with him. Ease him."

"Manny?" Tooth blinked.

"Not Father…" he smiled.

"You sent Mother Goose." She murmured. "Goose hasn't been seen in ages…how did you find her?"

"Manny did." North chuckled. "Have issues Leave it to Man in Moon to find anyone on earth."

Tooth nodded. "Do you think she'll be enough?"

North frowned and shrugged looking down. "Don't know until we try."

Tooth's hand moved to North's and she frowned. "You should have told Aster the truth." She frowned.

North smiled and reached up cupping her small face in his large hand. "He loves you. It would not matter; it would only serve to drive him further away. I could not live with myself if he left us entirely. None of us could." He said calmly and in full acceptance of his words. "I will get us some peppermint tea."

Tooth leaned back in her little bed. "That…sounds absolutely wonderful." As North left she frowned and looked down at two little sprites. "Baby teeth…I need a favor." They bolted upward and nodded fervently.

* * *

to be continued


	3. Knowing the Unknown

Broken Shells

Chaper 3: Knowing the Unknown

* * *

North had let the subject of Bunnymund's attitude drop for the most part, he got very busy in the following months. Christmas.

North sighed and shucked off his coat. "Another year." He nodded with a smile. "Is best Christmas ever." He smiled looking around his shop. "Day off for all yetis."

Phil murmured something. "What Elves do nothing anyway." He chuckled. "Of course elves too." He waved the Yeti off and moved into the workshop. He had a few things to jot down for next year.

There was a thump on the hardwoods that caused North to look backward. "Aster?" Phil rolled his eyes and walked out.

Aster leaned down and scratched his head with his rear foot. "E'yah I come after every Christmas to see how things went." He muttered and straightened.

"Well, very well…some last minute naught list additions mean a few extra toys still in sleigh but over all was well." North smiled.

"You should be getting some rest Mate." Bunny hopped forward then stood tall beside his friend. "That's one hell of a day you go on…hell I know what that feels like, after Easter I could just collapse the moment I'm across the dateline." He murmured about the invisible line in the earth that split the world into days.

"Have time yet. Belly says." North pat his belly and moved to the kitchen. "Tea with me?"

"Sure Mate…got that yummy stuff from last Christmas?"

"The peach tea? Da I believe there is still some left." North froze a bit and turned. "How are you Bunnymund?"

Aster blinked his ears twitching out as his nose twitched. "Better." He nodded. "Had a few weeks alone… got myself straightened out." He nodded. "Right as rain, and I plan to apologize to Tooth and Sandy."

North smiled. "Good." He nodded and turned into the small kitchenette and began to put water in a kettle to boil. "How are Easter preparations going?" he asked setting the kettle on the stove and lighting the pilot underneath.

Bunny smiled and reached into his bandolier pulling out a small candy and slid it to the table. North lifted the small piece up and smiled. "I do like sugar."

"Yah I know ya do." Bunny nodded. "Try it." He said

North smirked and opened the silvery foil back and revealed the pink solid chocolate egg. It was as big as a coin, but it was still marvelous, even beautiful details were molded into the candies just as with his painted eggs. "Try it." Bunny repeated pulling North out of his reverie.

"Da." He nodded and popped the little morsel into his mouth. The guardian of wonder didn't stand a chance, his eyes widened and then in a bliss closed. "Those-" he said through half chewing the little candy. "Are deadly."

"I know!" The rabbit laughed. "Why do ya think I did it!" He shifted. "I wanted to thank you North."

"For?" North turned.

"A few days after you saw me last…at the warren; Goose showed up." He looked off. "She didn't say why she was there, and Manny wouldn't say much on the subject either, but I know it was you." Bunny smiled. "Thank you."

"Did her company help?" North asked looking down licking at his fingers.

"I suppose, we talked a very long time, then I… Fell asleep when she was telling me this …anecdote."

"Ah bedtime story!" North laughed.

Bunny for his honor just warbled his head back and forth and sighed. "Fact is when I woke up she was gone and I felt like a different Bunny." He nodded.

"Is good." North smiled. Before he could say more the kettle began to whistle. "Ah tea… sit."

Bunny slid down into a chair and closed his eyes a moment and then looked up as two mugs were placed on the table. North put a tea bag in the rabbit's cup and his own and began to pour the water. "I like our post holiday hang outs."

"Da me too." North yawned.

"Oh mate you're bushed, you really should go rest."

"I have to rest the bins first."

"What the bloody hell is a bin?" Bunny grasped the little tea bag string and began to dip it in the water.

"Bins in back …for toys for each child." He nods. "New child born new bin, one child grows up …one less bin." He smiled.

Bunny nodded. "Guess that makes sense…but why reset them?"

"Because." North spooned four large spoons of sugar into his tea. "Every year all children start out Nice." He nods. "As they get naughty their status changes." North shrugged. "Toys are made all year. Placed in bins…if child is naughty …toys are removed." He explained and took a drink.

Bunny laughed. "Eggs for all! I don't have to deal with all that naughty nice paperwork." He nodded. "Okay-" Bunny sipped his tea. "Worst idea you ever had- Go."

North blinked. "Furby." He nodded firmly.

Bunny almost choked on his tea. "What?"

"Is little creature …talks to other little creature." He shrugged. "It was to be Phil, he hated it." North laughed. "So I sold to Toy Company." He nods looking up at the sky. "Worst mistake ever. I didn't hardly take toys that year, more parents bought them and I just couldn't compete!" North laughed.

Bunny laughed. "Next you'll tell me Tickle me Elmo was your idea too."

North looked this way and that and whistled. "Crikey mate!" Bunny laughed but calmed enough to sip his peach tea. "You're impossible."

"Says Bunny who gives little chocolate renditions of self for children to consume." North sat back his eyes telling the rabbit to challenge that.

Bunny's face furrowed and he shook his head. "I never quite thought of it that way." He laughed. "Puts all new meaning to the term eat me." North couldn't help but laugh right along with him.

If North had to admit it, this felt normal; this was what warmth was like. He just hoped his post Christmas sleep was filled with Hope.

* * *

Jack frost floated down into the grass and looked this way and that. "Bunny?" He called out looking around.

An egglet walked up to him bumping into his barefoot repeatedly. "Hey pal where's bunny?" The egglet seemed to know and bounded off in the other direction.

Jack casually walked behind; looking all around at all the activity in the warren that was the Easter Lord's home he was amazed. "So busy …Easter's still months off."

Bunny's head popped up from a mound of what appeared to be marshmallows. "Hey frostbite …over here." Then he ducked back down.

"What are you doing?" Frost turned around the mound and smiled as Aster opened a little mold and the small marshmallows hopped into it one by one.

Aster smiled and closed the mold and applied pressures; and when he opened it back up the marshmallows were shaped like ducklings and baby bunnies. "Into the baskets ya little monsters." He smiled.

"That's awesome." Jack said softly.

"S'my job." Bunny said. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Jack-o."

Frost shrugged. "It's almost two weeks since Christmas." Jack began.

"He's still sleeping?" Bunny stood up and considered a moment.

"Yeah North hasn't woken yet, and the yetis say it's normal but I dunno I wanted to ask you. I mean you've known him longer than I have." Jack shrugged. "Sandy says he's fine, he's sleeping not in a coma or anything."

Bunny put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Thanks for letting me know mate, I'll pop over in a jiff and check on things at the pole, if he needs to be woken I'm sure Manny will take care of it." Bunny looked up with a bright smile. "Won't ya?"

With no response Bunny thumbed his nose at the sky. "Fine I'll do it." He smirked. "Good old man in the moon."

"Fan of us doing things ourselves?"

"If the conditions right…yes." Bunny clapped his paws. "Egg guards…keep the operation moving …I'm headed to the pole." Bunny glanced at Jack. "Coming with me?"

"Love to but-" Jack shrugged. "There's a blizzard about to hit Missouri."

"Go have your fun you little flake. I'll make sure North is up and kicking." Bunny shook his head and tapped the ground. The hole appeared and he waved and jumped down into the tunnels.

* * *

The pole was pretty quiet. The yetis were painting toys and the elves were …well they were around. "Shhh." Bunny put a finger to his muzzle and shook his head as the little ones jingled by.

He looked over at Phil. "He's in here?" He pointed to the door. The yeti could only nod before walking away.

Bunny ran his paws over his torso. "Okay just wake the guy up without frightening him." Bunny looked at himself in the reflective frosted glass off the double door and sighed. "Okay here we go."

Bunny opened the door slowly and blinked. North lay sleeping soundly. Above his head was a bunny hopping though greens. Aster smiled and let the door shut walking in but as the dream became more clear. He could tell this bunny was him. Then North appeared in his own dream and they kissed.

Bunny's feet faltered, and he staggered back against the door with a crash. The Guardian of wonder blinked and woke, the dreamy sandy images melting from over his head into oblivion. "What? Phil is that you?" North rolled over and blinked. "Aster." He murmured and looked down trying to recall his dream before it slipped out of his grasp. He nodded. "I shall explain." North began and looked up to meet the rabbit's eyes, but when he looked up Bunny was gone and the hole was sealing in the floor.

North lay back on his bed with a decidedly frustrated groan.

* * *

To be continued ...


End file.
